Only a Dream
by Neptune-Saturn
Summary: I wake up, and look about my room. Only a dream, I whisper to myself, never knowing. Complete
1. Only A Dream

Only a Dream

I disclaim all Inu Yasha charectors

I open my eyes slowly, looking about my Western castle. The last thing I remember was a lot of drinks; too much, even for a demon. I try to sit up, but there is some weight holding me down. I look down and see a girl. 'Inu Yasha's wench… naked,' I think angrily and still wondering why I can't remember anything. I quickly look down at myself and see the same. Our clothes are scattered throughout the room, torn up. She sat up on me, smiling. "Like your dream?" she asked. She lowered her head and kissed me deeply. I tried pulling away but found it too pleasurable. "Only a Dream," I whispered more to myself than her. She smiled again. I flipped us so I was once again the dominant I pushed my tongue into her mouth with ease. All the while she reached her hand lower until finally getting what she wanted. I growled into our kiss at the touch of her hands on me. She continued her playing even after our kiss until I positioned myself above her. I kissed her sweetly trying to take everything in. With one thrust I was inside her hard and slick body. She screamed in pain, but quickly forgot about it. I thrust into her in a slow motion. Slowly I sped up, taking my time and allowing her to give me one for one. She wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer. Our moans and screams were heard throughout the castle. I groaned even louder as I spill my seed into her. I bit down on the juncture between her shoulder and neck.

I sat up in bed. Sweat was running down my body. I cursed at myself for having that dream, and enjoying it. "Stupid wench," I said loudly. The covers pulled on the other side of the bed. I look over and almost scream, almost. Kikyou sat up, moving her hair aside and revealing a bite mark…


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2- Decisions (I don't own Inu Yasha)

I stare at the girl in front of me, never letting my mask slip out of place. Many thoughts are rubbing through my head, many of which are 'Holy Shit.' I stand up quickly, "Get dressed," I command before grabbing my harorio (AN: someone please tell me how to spell it) and walking out.

I go to my study. "Jaken," I yell as I look down at some scrolls.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru how can this low…" I cut Jaken's usual groveling off.

"Jaken, make sure the girl stays in my room. Do not allow her…" I start talking.

"What girl?" interrupts Jaken.

"Do not interrupt this Sesshomaru, now go," I yell making the small demon quiver in fear. A smile plays on my lips at the scent of fear.

'I must undo this,' I think trying not to remember what had happened.

Kikyou puts the dress on, because after all her mate told her so. She smiles thinking of what happened. She opens the door and sees Jaken standing there. "Lord Sesshomaru demands that you do not leave this room," says Jaken tiredly.

"Tell my mate that I will not wait here," says Kikyou kicking Jaken and sending him into a wall, unconscious.

I finished reading the last scroll. I throw it to the door along with the others. 'Damn it,' I think finding no cure. "Maybe it's not o bad," I say to myself standing up.

"Lord Sesshomaru," comes the voice of the now conscious Jaken.

"What," I hiss angrily at him.

"The girl she's gone," he says.

"I'll deal with you later," I say pushing past Jaken. 'No one must get Kikyou, she's mine,' with that thought I run from my castle in search of her.


	3. Dearest Brother

Chapter 3- Dearest Brother (No Inu) 'Sorry about the long wait and short chapters, my family decided to move to the US and I've been hotel hopping, plus my mother isn't particularly found of my anime addiction.'

Kikyou ran thru man forests, praying that 'her mate' wouldn't catch up yet. 'Finally, he's here,' thought Kikyou reaching the village. She smiled looking at the demon from which she searched.

'Damn wench,' I think as I fly on my cloud above all. I look from side to side.

'There you are my mate, my Kikyou,' I think for some reason known not even to me. I land on the ground in front of an old village.

"Damn wench," I say as the smell of the half breed comes into my nose.

"Kikyou get behind me," commands the demon.

"Yes, my love," says an 'innocent' Kikyou.

"Dearest brother," I say looking straight at the half breed and my mate hiding behind him.

"You will be wise to return what is mine, and don't touch her," I say coldly enough.

"Fuck off; Kikyou told me what you did to her, I'll kill you," says Inu Yasha taking out Tetseiga. He ran toward me before I had time enough to register what he was talking about.

"I don't know of what you speak, half breed," I say never letting my mask slip from its place. Inu Yasha didn't stop his attack. It barely missed me. I took out Tokijien(no idea how to spell sorry-Neptune) and so the battle started.

"Inu Yasha," cried a girl running up. I believe she was called Kagome. 'She's much like Kikyou,' I think. I jump past Inu Yasha and grab the 'Kagome.' "Inu Yasha, help," calls Kagome.

"Kagome," calls Inu Yasha still clutching Tetseiga. "Let her go," he yells eyes turning slightly red.

I put my claw to Kagome's throat. "A choice brother, my mate or yours," I say curious to his choice.

"Inu Ya…" Kagome can no longer talk and she passes out.

Inu Yasha looks at the raven haired beauty that I was holding, and then to the girl now standing next to him. He then looks back to me. "Damn you Sesshomaru," he says angrily.

"Choose brother," I say adding strain to Kagome's neck; blood drips down my claws.

"I choose…"


	4. A New Path

Chapter 4- A New Path (blah, blah blah, no inu, blah, blah, blah) 'Sorry it's short, but I need to get back to class, I'm late'

I watch as my brother struggles over the next few words. I wonder how something so simple can take him so long. Kagome winces in pain as she regains consciousness.

"Inu Yahsa," calls the girl with tears in her eyes.

"Choose half breed or you shall have neither," I threaten as more blood drips down her neck staining her clothes red.

'If I chose Kagome I'll lose Kikyou, but if I don't let him have Kikyou I'll lose Kagome forever too,' Inu Yasha struggles with himself over the decision.

"Can't I have both," asks Inu Yasha looking straight at me.

"You will not have what's mine," I say getting bored of the half-breed.

"I choose Kikyou," he says pulling Kikyou on his back and running off into the forest.

"Inu Yasha," calls the girl whom I'm still holding,

"Sesshomaru kill me, please," begs the girl with tears coming down her face. She closes her eyes waiting for it. 'Wench, how…I can't kill her, she reminds me of…' I drop Kagome.

"Leave me now human, or I will kill you," I say harsher than ever. Kagome doesn't move.

"I want him dead too," she says with eyes still burning from the sheaded tears but now mixed with anger and hate.

"Human, this is not your concern," I say coldly.

"Sesshomaru you can't kill him alone, we both know that," she says almost as coldly. 'She does have a point…. what… and she is powerful…shut up' I continued to torture himself with his thoughts before being snapped back to reality by a voice.

"Lets go," calls the voice of my demise, as we now set off to kill the half-breed and possibly my mate.


	5. My Thoughts

Chapter 5-My thoughts (Same old, if u don't know it by now than there's really no hope for u) Sorry it's been a while. I just moved into my new house yesterday. 'Smile' I got my anime back.

…I walk with this wench for hours. It seems as though my dearest brother has disappeared. Or my mate is hiding them. Either way it won't matter…

"Sesshomaru," calls that voice again.

"What," I snap annoyed at not being able to think or anything else.

"Uh, I figured that you were too caught up in your thoughts to notice that it's dark, so we should set up camp," Kagome says all at once.

I just stare at her, for indeed I did not notice.

"Fine," I say in a cold voice watching her, and waiting for her to stiffen in fear.

I wait a moment longer.

She just stares at me.

…Damn wench, she isn't scared. Hump, well we'll see…

I take a step closer to her, and outstretch my claws, putting them close to her neck. She doesn't move.

…Hump, damn wench. She's either very brave or very stupid…

"Sesshomaru, I'm not scared of you," says Kagome.

…Very stupid…

I turn around wanting to leave this girl here, for she does in fact look much like my mate.

…But she seems stronger…

"Sesshomaru, where are you going," asks Kagome pulling me from my thoughts once more.

"Hunting," I say as I walk off.

I come back an hour later with some meat and fruit. I look over and see that Kagome has a small camp, and fire set up. She's all ready asleep.

…She does look beautiful when she sleeps…

I sit down next to her by a tree. I just watch her, as she curls up into her blanket.

"Sesshomaru," whispers Kagome in her sleep.

My heart starts to hasten as I wonder why on Earth she would think or dream of me.

I bring my claw to her face and move her bangs away.

"Sesshomaru, go to Hell," whispers Kagome in her sleep.

…Damn wench…

I sigh, and slowly let myself drift off into a light sleep.


	6. My beloved

Chapter 6-My beloved (la la la… same old thing… la la la…) 'Ok, I'm sorry about the screwed up pairings and all, but I promise it will make sense in the end. TTFN- Neptune'

Last Chapter: "Sesshomaru," whispers Kagome in her sleep.

My heart starts to hasten as I wonder why on Earth she would think or dream of me.

I bring my claw to her face and move her bangs away.

"Sesshomaru, go to Hell," whispers Kagome in her sleep.

…Damn wench…

I sigh, and slowly let myself drift off into a light sleep.

Now:

2 weeks later:

'Damn half-breed,' I think as our blades clash through the night's air.

"Is that the best you got," yells Inu Yasha as he uses Tetseiga to block my attack.

"It's better than you dear brother," I replay hitting him with Tokejien (AN spelling)and earning a gash in his stomach.

The battle raids on a couple of minutes longer. Inu Yasha is bleeding badly and can no longer hold up Tetseiga. I bring Tokejien up getting ready for the final blow. As I bring it down slicing throught the air, an arrow hits Tokejien sending it out of my hand. I stare at her wondering why. "Kikyou," I whisper to my self.

"Sesshomaru," I hear my name being called, and I see Kagome jump in front of me blocking another arrow. The arrow hits Kagome and pierces her heart. I catch her before her bleeding body hits the ground.

"Kagome," I whisper remebering the past, with eyes bleeding red.

Flashback:

Kagome and I were fighting a demon along the way. It sliced her stomach, before I could kill it.

"Let me clean your wounds wench," I say smirking at her anger for the nickname.

"My name is Kagome. How hard is it to say? Come on, say it with me. Ka-go-me," she all but yells at me.

"You'll get an infection," I say completley ignoring her comment.

"Are you always so arrogant?" she asks.

"Yes.Now remove your shirt," I say as a dark shade of red feels her cheeks.

"Huh, no I can, I don't..." she tries to mutter out.

I smirk, and cut her shirt with my claws. I stare at her for a moment. She has some sort of contraption hiding her self.

"You bastard, I can't beleive..." I silence her screaming with a kiss on the lips. At firstshe's hesitant, but it's quickly forgotten, as she kisses me back. I pull her closer, and trust my tongue into her wanting mouth. Her tongue battles with mine for dominance. All pain, and tought is lost as we kiss. She pushes her body against my hard pulsing member, earning a groan form me. I deepen the kiss even more, as I push myself aginst her harder. She cries out in pain. I reluctantly let her go, and turn my attention toher wounded body.

End flashback:

My eyes bleed red, I growl over the death of my beloved Kagome. I drop Tokejein, and crack my claws. i turn my attention onto my 'mate.' I rip my claws thru her dead clay body, until there's nothing left. ThenI turn my attention over to the half-breed. I destroy him for causing such pain to my beloved.

My eyes turn back to normal, as I stand by my beloved.

"Kagome," I say with no mask, no coldness, nothing, but love. I pull out Tenseiga, and slicethru her. But nothing happens. A tear comes to my eye; I don't wipe it away. I just left it fall down off my cheek, and onto Tenseiga. Tenseiga starts to pulse, and I look down at it.

"Tenseiga," I whisper. "Tensiga, serve my will," I whisper despretley. I slice thru kagome once more.

She opens her eyes, and looks at me.

"Sesshomaru," I hear her whisper beforeI collapse into the darkness.

I wake up, and look about my room. 'Only a dream,' I whisper to myself, never knowing


End file.
